


him and my ego

by readythefanons



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Woman on Top, context is for chumps, matt makes noises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readythefanons/pseuds/readythefanons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire can take Matt apart just as well as she patches him up, and damn if that doesn't put a little pep in her step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	him and my ego

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a fill for this prompt on the daredevil kink meme: http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/3230.html?thread=6326430#cmt6326430

All things considered—especially the part where she fished him out of a dumpster—Claire’s pretty surprised it came to this. And yeah, Matt’s (handsome sexy smokin hot) attractive and apparently (fuck yes) attracted to her, but even then. Didn’t really see this coming.

And Claire should probably find another way to refer to being surprised by _this_ because _this_ happens to be Matt Murdock on his back, stripped to his underwear, panting as he writhes underneath her. She’s fully clothed, straddling his hips and grinding slowly and watching his face in abstracted awe. He’s so—she understands why he wears the mask, and the red glasses. They distract from how expressive his face is, and right now his expression is so open it’s making _her_ feel exposed.

She leans forward (he groans, only half-succeeds in strangling the sound), braces herself against his chest with one hand (he flinches, into her touch and then slams his back down onto the bed again), and touches his cheek. He gasps, almost silently (she knew he would).

“So, super senses, huh?” she says. Her voice is husky. It’s a better line than _you’re gorgeous._

He laughs, just half a breath, and says, “Yeah.” He tilts his head up and she kisses him, hot and intent. When she licks into his mouth he makes little noises in the back of his throat. His hips are moving in little jerks like he can’t help it. Claire presses kisses along his jaw, making low sounds in her own throat. She grinds against him and he outright moans, then tries to hide his face in the crook of her neck. She pulls away, keeping him pinned to the couch with the hand on his chest. He’s biting his lip and his eyes are darting everywhere, tracking nothing. 

It’s a high, having someone like this. Claire’s always had a thing for making her partners pant for her, and Matt does it so prettily. She grinds against him again, presses her clit against him through denim and cotton, and he throws his head back silently. 

“Stubborn,” she murmurs into his ear. “I want to hear you.” His hands, previously balled on the couch, find her back, her sides, her hips. They stay at her hips, not grasping but pleading. She presses him down a little firmer and asks, “Do you want something?”

_“Touch me.”_ He bites it out like a demand, color high on his face and lips bitten red. She admires the audacity of it.

She leans back, cards a hand through his hair (he leans into it like a cat) and trails the other hand down his bare torso to tease along the band of his underwear. 

“Excuse me?” she asks. She tightens the hand in his hair and he whimpers, arching under her.

“Touch me,” he begs, “please. Please touch me. _Please.”_ That’s more like it.

“Since you asked so nicely,” she whispers. She skates her hand under his waistband and he’s moaning before she even touches his cock. It’s hot and hard, and it jerks when she wraps a hand around the shaft. She smears his precome so the whole head is slick and he makes a noise like she’s killing him exquisitely. 

She strokes his cock and catches his moans with kiss after kiss. His hands find her shoulders, wrap around her. (She almost overbalances when they tighten around her; Matt’s strong, after all.) When he’s thrusting into her hand and his voice is getting higher with every noise, she squeezes him and pins his hip with her knee.

“You wanna be inside me?” she asks. He nods frantically and she presses her mouth against his cheek so he can feel her smile. “Then follow me.” She pushes away from him, stands up next to the couch. He looks adorably confused for a second, and then he’s rolling to his feet next to her. She pushes his underwear the rest of the way off his legs and grabs his hand and pulls him into her bedroom. He normally wouldn’t need the help, but he looks pretty out of it. She sits him on the edge of the bed and strips down to her shirt. Grabs a condom and approaches him.

She puts one hand on each of his shoulders, slides down to his hands. She guides them to her hips and presses them there. _Stay._ She guides his face up for a kiss and he kisses back eagerly. She hums, pulls back but can’t help rubbing their noses together. She opens the condom and takes hold of his cock. A noise thin and needy, escapes Matt. He leans forward so his head is resting against her belly.

“Okay?” she asks. He nods, squeezes her hips like a miniature hug. She has to twist so she can see what she’s doing but she gets the condom on. She presses his shoulder and he lies back, knees over the edge of the bed. 

She’s so _wet._ She guides his cock to her, but doesn’t sink onto it yet, instead teasing with just the head. He arches and makes a noise that sounds like it was punched out of him. She rubs his shoulder with the hand she’s got braced on him and sinks down. She groans from the fullness, and Matt’s noises gain another level of urgency. 

She starts slow, riding him up and down. She’s not sure how he breathes; it’s like he never stops making noise. She wants to take her time but—

“You sound amazing,” she admits to him. He sort of half-nods, but it’s jerky like he can’t quite work up the coordination.

“Oh, _ah!_ Thank you?” He’s so breathless. Claire rides him a little faster like some sort of reward. “I, _ahhh,_ it, it happens.” He tries to hide his face in the crook of his elbow, but she stops him. 

“It’s great,” she tells him. Oops, a little too earnest sounding during sex. Claire speeds her hips up to distract him. He outright _moans,_ loud and true. Fuck yes. Claire rides him into the mattress, wrings every noise she can out of him. When his hands flutter urgently on her sides, she gets a hand between them to rub her clit but doesn’t let up on her pace. He comes with a series of noises she’s sure the neighbors will hear, but fuck them. She drives herself onto him and follows him over the edge.

When she rouses herself to move, she realizes Matt’s still making soft noises under his breath. She slides off him and he makes another sound, high and breathless and light, and she figures he’s going to be useless for a while so she throws away the condom and crawls up the bed so she’s lying next to him. He curls into her and she cards a lazy hand through his hair. She has work tomorrow and she’s still in her shirt and bra, but she can let Matt Murdock AKA Daredevil bask in what looks like some pretty serious afterglow for a little while longer. She grins at the ceiling. _Not bad, Claire Temple. Not bad at all._

**Author's Note:**

> ...And here is the image that inspired the prompt (and the title): http://40.media.tumblr.com/bdfdfeb3b3be239461613e1bc1befeed/tumblr_npnqqbLm8S1uuvso7o1_500.png


End file.
